


Surprise

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Dreamwidth, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Chuck never expected zealots.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yeomanrand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/gifts).



> Didn't write any fic today yet but I wrote this yesterday after letting it stew for a couple of days. The prompt was from yeomanrand, about Chuck never expecting zealots.
> 
> Supernatural has an ongoing canon universe about its fans, so...here we go. I've never written from that angle before, exactly, so this is my first attempt at writing Chuck.
> 
> Slight editing from original comment fic form to remove redundancy.

He never expected zealots. Actually, he never expected to be a he, to be a writer, to be Chuck. Chuck is a new iteration, an attempt at humanizing the unthinkably complex, and if he does say so himself it’s a pretty good try. He’ll try again someday with another form. And so will his sister, he thinks, probably. They have eternity to work it all out, after all.

So the point is he never expected zealots, because, well, right now he’s Chuck. He didn’t expect Becky Rosen. Actually, he didn’t even expect a publishing deal, although as Chuck his rejection letter pile is pretty slim.

It was good writing them, all of them, and he enjoyed it, and so he was, for now, just a writer. He had expected once the zealots came on his radar that disappearing into a writing gig would help him avoid some of the particular issues with, well, fans like that.

Then he remembered, well, everything he does is a success, after a fashion.

He doesn’t regret being Chuck. Chuck is good. Chuck might even be wholesome.

It’s just that sometimes even God surprises himself.


End file.
